


Grima

by Neshii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKiMonth2018, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshii/pseuds/Neshii
Summary: Hay muchas razones por las que te amo, Aominecchi, y eso incluye tu talento natural para joder a la gente.AoKiFanfic escrito para el evento AoKiMonth2018





	Grima

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> Algo cortito, simple y espero que ameno.

Si no te amara tanto, Aominecchi, ya te hubiera ahorcado… o ahogado en la bañera a falta de una cuerda lo suficientemente gruesa para soportarte; sé que pudo comprarla, pero quiero evitar la fatiga. Así que deduzco que es mejor ahogarte entre pompas de jabón y aroma a melocotón; sería casi una poesía, una escena trágica de una romántica epopeya. ¡Hermoso! No es que te deseé la muerte, Aominecchi, sólo quiero asesinarte, que es lo mismo, pero no es igual; te quiero a mi lado por siempre, pero mis actos serían una especie de redención, un sacrificio para el bienestar de la humanidad, y que mejor que lo haga yo, una oda a nuestro amor.

Entiende, Aominecchi, no es algo personal, bueno quizá sí, pero, si pudieras comprender la mínima parte de lo horrorosamente fastidioso que es escucharte sorber las últimas gotas de refresco con la pajita, sabrás que tu muerte es por una buena causa, por un bien mayor… el bien hacia mis nervios y paciencia. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? ¿Lo entiendes?

—Puedes dejar de hacer eso, Aominecchi —te pido de la forma más amable y educada que puedo cuando en realidad pienso seriamente en llenar la bañera y ahogarte en ella.

Y como suele suceder en estos casos termino viéndote de mala forma al escuchar que no solo te vale mierda mi petición sino que aumentas el sonido grotesco y burbujeante con la pajita. También podría aventar el secador de pelo conectado a la corriente eléctrica en la bañera, me quitaría el placer de matarte con mis propias manos, pero sería una muerte mucho más rápida, en menos tiempo podría descansar de este ruido desagradable.

—¿Cuál? ¿Éste? —me preguntas con semejante cinismo que ni yo me lo creo, y vuelves a sorber.

Cuento hasta diez mientras respiro lento y profundamente. Desvío mi atención hacia la pantalla de enfrente, al capítulo de una serie cómica sobre un grupo de físicos y su vida amorosa. Vuelvo a contar ahora hasta cien porque se me acabaron los números y sigo con las ganas asesinas. En serio, en serio amo a este hombre, pero sus estúpidas manías de joder la existencia en su máxima expresión me hace suponer que no es que lo haga adrede sino que es un talento natural exudado por cada poro de su piel, y eso da como resultado fantasías más cerca de la Inquisición que de los fetiches sexuales.

Al escuchar nuevamente el molesto ruido me giro con rapidez, le arrebato la pajita de la boca y la lanzo lejos. Sé que tirar basura no es nada higiénico y es de muy mal gusto (lanzar la pajita, no arrebatársela), pero a problemas molestos, medidas extremas.

—Gracias —digo con sarcasmo y le sonrío lo más amable que mis contadas clases de actuación para ser modelo me lo permiten. Aominecchi me mira un tanto incrédulo y luego mira hacia donde quedó la pajita, allá tirada, en el suelo, solita. Me recargo en el sillón y me concentro otra vez en la pantalla; me siento realizado, un poco eufórico, como si hubiera conquistado un nivel especialmente difícil de algún videojuego. Alcanzar tus metas debe de sentirse así.

El triunfo dura más bien poco al escuchar a Aominecchi sorber por otra pajita salida de quién sabe dónde, sólo lleva encima una playera sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos sin bolsillos. Admito que por un instante mi indignación pasa a segundo plano al tratar de adivinar dónde es posible que haya escondido la mentada pajita… o si es más antihigiénico que se la llevara a la boca.

—¿Dónde…? —comienzo a preguntar, mi curiosidad ganó.

—Un mago no revela sus secretos —me interrumpe y sorbe nuevamente. Sí, talento innato y natural perfeccionado en su máxima expresión.

De acuerdo, vuelvo a concentrarme en el problema principal: ¿lo ahorco, ahogo o electrocuto? Bien podría intoxicarlo, que sorba con su jodida pajita el veneno de mi _vendetta_.

Si sorbiera con tanto esmero lo que debería, otra cosa sería…

Mi nuevo intento de arrebatárselo fracasa de forma miserable. Mi enojo aumenta un poquito, casi a niveles furibundos al ver que el muy desgraciado sonríe de forma triunfante. Me veo obligado a usar métodos más complejos para poder tener un poco de sana paz: tomo el cojín del sillón y empiezo a golpearlo con él. Sus pequeñas carcajadas en combinación con los sorbidos que alcanza a dar provocan que mi frustración aumente.

Y si de casualidad alguien piensa que esta _pelea_ de pareja con los cojines del sillón va a terminar en sexo desenfrenado, va muy mal encaminado. Amo a este hombre, pero ahorita no quiero que me toque un pelo.

¿Y si lo apedreo? Pero no tengo piedras a mi disposición, aunque sí libros, igual y así a la fuerza se atreve a tocar uno en su vida o se le mete en la cabeza, de forma literal.

Detengo mi ataque, se siento molesto, irritado y frustrado. Como último recurso antes de aventarlo al sótano y perder la llave, tomo la charola de metal que utilizamos para llevar la comida, esa que siempre le digo a Aominecchi que guarde en la cocina, pero, por flojo, deja en la mesita de centro. Sonrío con antelación, esto será precioso, mientras Aominecchi va atando cabos y pone un gesto de verdadero terror. Contrario a lo que pueda parecer disfruto la sensación temblorosa de mis uñas al raspar la superficie de metal; el sonido que produce es tan insufrible que observo a la perfección como un escalofrío recorre a Aominecchi mientras que su rostro se desfigura en una mueca de extrema irritación.

Nunca imaginé que la grima pudiera producir tanto placer.

—¡Por todos los jodidos santos, Kise, no vuelvas a hacer eso! —grita encogiendo el cuerpo como si se protegiera de un ataque. No hay que ser un genio para suponer que lo vuelvo a hacer—. ¡¡Me cago en dios, Kise Ryouta, como vuelvas a hacer otra vez te juro por el amor a la comida chatarra de Kagami que…!!

Lo silencio con otra tanda de sonidos chirriantes.

—Perdón, Aominecchi, ¿qué decías? —pregunto inocentemente, como quien no está torturando al amor de su vida.

—¡¡Qué no vuelvas…!!

Lo interrumpo otra vez. Esto es adictivo.

—No te escucho, habla más fuerte. —Aominecchi levanta las manos en señal de rendición, creo que si por él fuera ondearía una bandera blanca—. ¿Ahora entiendes mi punto? —pregunto mientras sigo raspando el metal, pero ya mucho más despacio y suave.

—Ya, está bien, lo entiendo, pero deja de hacerlo. Por dios santo, es horrible, siento que me tiemblan los dientes —confiesa. Lo admito: es imposible contenerse así que doy un rasguño rápido, con una sola uña. Aominecchi me mira bastante feo—. ¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo?

—Porque también entendí tus razones: es jodidamente divertido hacerlo. —Sí, sé que es muy infantil de mi parte, pero en mi defensa diré que no se sabe lo que se siente hasta que haces la prueba. Y después de la primera vez uno se hace adicto.

—Kise —el tono de Aominecchi es bastante severo. Considero seriamente la posibilidad de seguir jodiéndole la existencia, pongo los pros y contras en una balanza e intento convencerme para no hacerlo, porque para seguir jodiendo tengo muchas razones y todas de gran peso.

Suspiro al aceptar que la mejor decisión es dejarlo por la paz. Asimismo, este descubrimiento es como un superpoder, tengo que aprender a usarlo sabiamente, es una nueva carga, una gran responsabilidad que conlleva.

Sonrío con sinceridad, dejo la charola en la mesita al mismo tiempo que Aominecchi hace lo mismo con el vaso. Nuestras armas descansan una al lado de la otra. Y ambos empezamos a reír con lo infantiles que podemos ser, pero, joder, es tan divertido.

Por eso amo a este hombre, no solo acepta cada faceta mía, por muy tonta que sea, sino que me sigue la corriente y alimenta esa _niñez_ , y bueno, eso es sin olvidar que la gran mayoría de las veces él me gana, y es ahí cuando soy yo quien lo animo.

Es mi bruto favorito.

 

*******

 

Han pasado días desde nuestra _pelea_. Aominecchi y yo seguimos tan enamorados como siempre y tratando de llevar las manías de cada uno por la paz. Al menos ahora sabemos que somos capaces de sentarnos a arreglar cualquier desacuerdo de forma civilizada, en una batalla para saber quién es más molesto que el otro. Hemos madurado. Lo que me recuerda que llevo días sin ver la charola de metal, en cambio tenemos una de plástico que Aominecchi hizo el favor de comprar. Quizá tenga un poco que ver con el hecho de que tiré todas las pajitas a la basura. Quizá.

Cómo amo a ese hombre.


End file.
